Rainbow Headed Past
by LUVJEFFHARDY
Summary: Lindsey left WWE when things got rough. Although when she returns 4 years later, the love of her past life in WWE hated her. Jeff/OC, ALL OC'S ARE MINE
1. Chapter 1

_SUMMARY: Lindsey is back from a long break, one which she didn't plan for. Her friends that she left four years ago are at her job, and needless to say, she's terrified. __**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCS!!**_

"Back off I'll take you on! Headstrong to take on anyone! I know that you are wrong! Headstrong! Headstrong!" It blared out of the speakers, and for the first time in my entire life, I was scared. It's too late to turn back now.

I stepped out from behind the Gorilla position, and on to the ramp. I tried my best to ignore all of the shocked faces as I ran down to the ring. I walked up the steps and onto the apron. I grabbed the top rope, and did a back flip in to the ring. I stood in the middle of the ring, and waited for my opponent's music to play. Music played, but not the right one. It was the one that I _never _wanted to hear again.

It was Jeff Hardy's music. He stood at the top at the ramp. He looked different…older. His hair was shorter, maybe a little tanner, and definitely more muscular.

"Look at who we have here! You'd think after being gone for, I don't know, four years she'd drop by her friends and say hi! I'm going to be quite honest, I don't care about you saying hi to ya friends, but ya could have at least said hi to me…your old boyfriend!" He yelled at me. Shit. I was dead.

THUMP

Ow, something hit me in my leg. I looked down and saw that one of the production guys had threw a mike at me. Gee thanks!

"I don't _have _to talk anybody here. And to be quite frank, what I do or don't do isn't any of your business." I said while looking right into his green eyes. Oh man, I forgot how hot his eyes….WHOA! Back up Lindsey! Focus.

"Really? You honestly believe that Lindz?" He asked. The sound of my old nickname suddenly infuriated me! I felt my face go into a permanent scowl. I stepped slowly on to the apron of the ring. I began walking towards Jeff, before I realized what I was doing. I was suddenly right in Jeff's face.

"Really." I said. I wanted to hit him so badly, that my fists were twitching.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU JEFF!" Vince started shouting. He turned to me with a look of pity on his face. "And Lindsey, will you please get into the ring so that we can start your match?"

My match had started when I got back in the ring. My first night back, I was facing Kelly Kelly. PSSHH! It was so easy! As my finisher, I used the moon-sault, but it's called "Zay in the Face", it's called that because, Zay was my nickname when I was younger.

As my music played again, I walked out of the ring, and up the ramp. When I stepped through the curtain, there was a crowd of people that used to be my old wrestling friends.

"LINDSEY!" Eddie yelled. He ran up to me, and hugged me so me so that I was lifted off the ground.

"EDDIE!" I yelled. I missed him so much! When he finally put me down, I noticed how he kept his hands on my shoulders. It was almost like he was afraid that, if he let go I'd disappear.

"Oh fine! Say hi to Eddie, but not to your favorite wrestler of all time! I see how it is, Zay!" John Cena joked.

"In my defense, I didn't know that my favorite wrestler, The Undertaker, was here!" I retorted. I laughed as John's jaw dropped in astonishment. He started pouting at me with the hurt puppy dog face.

"Calm down! I was just kidding Johnny." I said as ruffled his hair. He always hated it when I did that.

"Ugh! Quit calling me Johnny, and quit touching my hair!" He yelled. He walked away in a huff and left me to deal with this mob like crowd all by myself.

I turned to look at the crowd. In the crowd was; Shawn, Paul (HHH), Shannon, Amy (Lita), Rey, Trish, Kane, Eddie, and many others.

This was going to be hell, and the worst part is, out of the corner of my eye I saw Jeff walk up and sit on the crate behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OC'S!**_

"Well, let me be the first one to ask; where the hell have you been for four years?" Paul asked me, to break the awkward silence. I knew this was coming. The question that apparently was everyone's mind, by the look on their faces.

"Around." I said sheepishly.

"Obviously. Now are you gonna tell us where the hell you were? Or are ya gonna keep avoiding the question?" Jeff asked from the crate. What a fucking asshole.

"Fuck off Hardy. Fine, I was in Missouri. I went to live in Florida for a while. And I even moved to North Carolina! Are y'all happy now?" I asked. I didn't wait for them to reply; instead I turned on my heel and walked through a small opening in between the crowd and the wall.

I stalked off to my dressing room. When I stepped inside, I grabbed my bag of clothes, and got into the shower. When I was done, I grabbed my tore up, faded blue jeans, and my low-cut black t shirt. I walked back into my room, and flopped down on the leather couch that took up a majority the room.

I was watching the match that was going on, when I heard a soft knock on my door. Hmmm, I wonder who it is.

"Who is it?!" I yelled from the couch.

"Your favorite Carolina Boys!" The familiar voice shouted. I felt a smile spread across my face.

"I don't know whatcha talking about! I don't like any Carolina Boys! I like the Carolina men!" I replied. I heard the doorknob start to turn.

"How rude Lindsey!" I heard them yell. I didn't take my eyes off the TV.

Without even a warning, Shannon jumped on me. He started to tickle me at my sides.

"WOMAN! YOU'D BETTER SAY THAT I'M YOUR FAVORITE CAROLINA BOY!" He yelled while he tried to keep tickling me. I couldn't breathe, let alone talk.

"SHAN-!"I yelled. "I CAN'T-"I gasped for air "BREATHE!" He let go of my sides, and sat up so that he was sitting on my lap.

"Well woman, I'm waiting…" He said with a smirk. I situated myself so that I was propped up on my elbows. When I did, I could see over the back of the couch. There was Matt, standing in my locker room after four years, still laughing at me. I looked back up at Shannon, and put on my most seductive eyes.

"Shanny, you are my most favorite, sexy Carolina boy." I said. I looked over at Matt; he was trying to hold in a laugh. Shit, he knew what was gonna happen next. "But, Matt is my favorite Carolina Man. Ain't that right Matt?"

Just as I thought Matt started laughing, and Shannon had the pouty face on. He got off me, and scooted away. Matt and I started laughing harder at Shan's face. Matt jumped on the couch on my other side.

"Oh come on Shanny, you know I was just kidding." I said while tracing his tattoos on his arm. I always loved his tattoos. They were so bright, and detailed.

"Ok. I'll only forgive you if, you agree to hang out with me and Matt after the show. Since we're in Raleigh, I figure we'll hang out in Cameron. Maybe go to Matt's." He said.

"Fine, but no one else right?" I asked. Hoping Shannon would understand who I was talking about.

"Absolutely. I guess it's just like old times. Me, you, and Matt all hanging out together." He stated. No one replied. Because, we all knew that was a lie. If it was really like old times then, Jeff would be hanging out with us too. It was silent until Matt decided to break the silence.

"So kid, your match is over. Our matches are over. How about we get the hell out of here?" He asked.

"Yea. Let's get out of here. If we wanna get to Cameron, we'd better get going." I said. I got up, and grabbed my purse. When I turned around to get my other bags, I saw that Matt and Shannon already had them and were waiting on me.

I laughed at them, because they acted as if nothing had changed. We headed out to the parking lot, and they froze when they saw my old car. It was the same wrangler, neon green jeep. I knew what they were thinking; the last time they saw that jeep, I told them I'd see them in a few days. After all it turned out to be four years. I'm a terrible person.

I shook it off and unlocked the jeep. Matt and Shannon began loading my several bags into the back.

"Damn it Lindsey Ann! Why do you have so many bags!? Ugh!" Matt complained. Before I could speak a familiar voice replied.

"Then you shouldn't have carried them. It's your own damn fault, brother!"

Fuck my life! He just wanted to ruin my night back. That's Jeff's whole reason for existence; to ruin my life. I sat and listened from the front seat.

"Hey man, what's up? We're just about to head home, and party. What's your plan for the night?" Shannon asked. I had a feeling that I was missing something.

"Nothing. I'm just gonna sleep." I heard him move, I didn't look but I knew he was getting closer. "Why can't Princess in here carry her own bags?" He asked leaning into my open window. I ignored him and started up my car, and found my favorite rock station. Jeff put his head into my window, so that he was right in my face. I could smell his cologne; it was the same as always.

"I don't know if you were listening, but, Shannon just invited me to Matt's so that we can ALL drink together." He leaned in even closer so that he was right beside my ear. "Just like old times, right Lindz?"

It's official…I hate Jeffery Nero Hardy!


	3. Chapter 3

_**I OWN NOTHING, BUT THE OC'S!**_

"_Ain't that right, Lindz?"_

I was glad that I got to ride in my own car, with nobody else. Apparently, Matt and Shannon rode together. And Jeff rode in his Corvette.

"Stupid Jeff Hardy." I mumbled. He thinks that he's better than me? He's wrong. I ain't done nothing wrong. I left because; I needed my own life, outside of wrestling…outside of Jeff. I did love him. I swear I did. It was my fault that he started the drugs, he started because I left him when he needed me the most.

HONK!!

It startled me so bad that I slammed on my breaks.

"Mother fuck!" I screamed. I looked, and saw that I had pulled into Matt's driveway. When did I pull in? Matt's car was facing mine, and I saw that he was halfway inside his. He was staring at me obviously. My door was suddenly jerked open!

"Do you plan on getting out of your car?" Shannon asked me with a crooked smile.

"Yea. I do." I said avoiding his eyes. I stepped out of the jeep, and locked it up. Shannon put his arm around my waist as we walked through Matt's front door. Both of the men turned to look at me. As they continued to stare, I became agitated.

"What? How could I possibly look different, in the half hour it took to drive here?" I asked with my hands on my hips. Jeff just smirked and took a drink of his beer.

"It's nothing Lindsey. You just look, I don't know, I guess like you did when you lived down here." Matt said letting his shoulders sag. He didn't mean when I lived here, he meant before I left. He was too much of a friend to say that though.

"Whatever." I said walking past him and towards the fridge to grab a beer. I took a long drink, and looked back at the guys. The same stare was plastered on all of their faces. That look is gonna annoy the hell out of me.

"Hey! Before you leave the kitchen, will you get me a beer, honeybunch?" Shannon asked from the kitchen bar. I flipped him off, and opened back up the fridge. I leaned down to grab him a beer, when someone started to whistle. I turned around, and looked at them.

"Who did that?" I asked pissed. Shannon looked, Matt decided that his shoes were very interesting, but Jeff just locked his eyes with mine. For a minute it was completely, and utterly silent. Then slowly Shannon and Jeff raised their hand.

"You both did it?" I asked putting all my weight on one foot.

"Yes. I'm sorry Lindsey-poo. You're just too damn sexy. I do so apologize." Shannon said trying to make me laugh. I fought hard to keep the smile from spreading.

I had a feeling that, I wasn't going back to my house tonight. I planned on getting trashed with my two favorite guys in the world. Even if Jeff was there, I planned to get fucked up tonight. The boys don't know it, but I only live about ten miles from here…


	4. Chapter 4

_**ONCE AGAIN, I ONLY OWN THE OC'S!!**_

As the night passed, more and more people showed up. If I wouldn't have been so drunk, I would have called Shannon out on his lie.

"_Yeah Lindsey, only us three tonight." _ _Shannon said._

I went the kitchen to get another drink. I nearly tripped over the area where the carpet and the tile met. I felt a hand grab me by the waist and hold me up. I didn't look at the person because; I was too busy on the floor.

"Whoa…has the floor always been like this?" I asked aloud. The person who was holding me laughed under his breath. I groaned when I realized who it was.

"Damn Lindz, still can't keep your hands off me can ya?" Jeff whispered in my ear. It made me shiver. I tried to get out of his grasp, but I couldn't. Damn him for being a strong, tan, muscular….Again! Lindsey focus and quit thinking that way about him! He's old news. Never gonna happen again.

I looked up so that I could see his face. Jeff's eyes were bright and vivid, despite the alcohol in his system. They had a hint of mischief in them, maybe even the old fire that used to light his eyes with passion……or maybe I'm just drunk, I don't know.

I turned in Jeff's grasp when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked at the doorway, and saw Matt with a confused look on his face.

"Umm, sorry I interrupted you two. I just came in here to get another drink." He said while his cheeks turned pink.

"No! It's not wha it looks like Matt, I swear! I just fell thas all." I slurred. I tried again to get away, but it seemed as if he pulled me closer to him. I glared at him, as if I was telling him telepathically, _Hey let go_!

"Don't worry about us Matt." Jeff winked at me, "I promise we won't have sex in your kitchen, man."

I was surprised at myself again at how easily my anger flared inside me. All of sudden, before I knew what I was doing, I bit Jeff on his shoulder. When he let go of me to hold his shoulder, I slipped away, and sulked into the living room. I sat angrily on Matt's couch beside Shannon.

I got up abruptly, and grabbed my hoodie that I had been wearing a couple of hours ago. As I went to grab my keys, a larger hand grabbed them before me.

"You're not driving while you're drunk, Lindsey Ann." Matt said as he put my keys in his pants pocket.

"Fine! I'll fucking walk home!" I yelled. I slammed the door behind me, leaving people giving me a questioning look. I had gotten about a mile down the dark gravel road, when a pair of headlights were coming up behind me. I didn't look back; instead I put my headphones in and started listening to my music.

"HEY! Do you need a ride?" A concerned man's voice called from the passenger window. I turned to look at him. Fuck My Life! It was Randy. Randy motherfucking Orton. Why was he down by the Hardy's?

"No thanks, Randy! I'll just walk." I shouted. It was too late; he had already jumped out of the car, and tackled me to the ground.

"Lindsey Ann Kerr! You never stopped by to say hi to me tonight at RAW. I'll admit my feelings were hurt." He said as he laid on top of me. I laughed because; this was my Randy, the one that I practically grew up with. He didn't care who was around when he was around me.

"I'm sorry Randy." I said running a hand through his short hair. "I had a few of my own problems tonight. Who's driving that car?" I looked through the open door trying to see the driver. Randy saw my face, and smiled down at me.

"Who else? Johnny boy." He said smirking. He stood up, and grabbed my hand to help me off the ground. I shook off the dust, and saw John get out of the car. He looked at me, and then started laughing.

"What is so fucking funny, John Felix Anthony Cena?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. He straightened up at the sound of his full name.

"I can just tell that you've been drinking. Your eyes are bloodshot, ears are red, and to top it off you're sweating while it's a cool night." He explained with a sheepish grin. I just flipped him off, and got into the passenger seat of the car.

"Umm, excuse me, I think you're in my seat, and I'm here to tell you to move!" Randy shouted that last part in my face.

"Get over yourself." I said in his face. I soon felt his hands slide underneath me so he could move me. I thought he was going to move me to the back; instead he got into the seat and then put me on his lap. John got into the car, and started it back up.

"Yuck. Johnny…" I whined, "this music sucks." He just laughed at me. I fiddled with the knobs until I found Y107. A station with rock and GOOD rap.

"So, Lindsey, where are dropping you off at? And then chilling at with you?" Randy asked.

"My place. John just keep going down until you see a detour road on the right. Then just turn and we'll be at my house." I told him. Just then he turned on my road, and headed to my drive way. We were soon there. We all got out, with only a few times I bumped my head on the car roof.

"When did you move back down here?" John asked while fumbling to lock his car. I looked at my house before I answered. It was a three story, white house. It had a lot of window…really old fashion.

"About a year ago, I guess." I said scratching the back of my neck. I hated when I did that because, that was a Hardy thing. They all did that. When they weren't sure they would scratch their necks.

"Come on woman!" Randy shouted from porch. "Let's hurry up the pace before, I get all old and wrinkly."

"I'm coming Orton! Damn impatient jackass!" I yelled. I walked up to the front door, and unlocked it. I stepped inside my home. And I realized that things between me and the Carolina Crew would never be the same.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I ONLY OWN THE OC'S!**_

The house was the same as always. I walked into my living room, where I threw my hoodie on the back of my leather couch.

"Whoa, nice house Zay." Randy said, walking behind me. John and him followed my suite, and took their jackets off and then threw them on the back of the couch.

"Thanks Rand. It took forever to get it how I wanted it." I said. The outside of the house looked like an old style plantation. Although, the inside was mostly dark colors. Think reds, dark blues, and a few black rooms. "Y'all want a drink?"

"Hell yes we do! Unlike you, we haven't got a chance to get wasted." John said with a smirk. I smirked back, and went into the kitchen to grab both of them a drink. Randy sat on the counter. While John leaned against the sink.

"So, Zay, how ya been? Haven't heard from ya in a while." John said. He's right, tonight at the arena I walked off before we could talk. And Randy wasn't even around for that little confrontation.

"I've been fine. I moved around a lot. That was hell." I said laughing a little bit. I remembered all the moves. And they were hell!

"You didn't have to move all those times. You could have stayed in Missouri." Randy said bitterly.

"Yes I did. I couldn't stay in that house where, me and _him _lived." I said, my anger rising. That house was like having him there every day to say, _HEY! LOOK AT WHAT SHE DID. SHE LEFT ME, WHEN I NEEDED HER MOST._

The room was silent. Until there was a knock at the front door. I saw Randy about to get down to get it. I was faster and slipped past him. I opened the door, and immediately regretted it. Damn Shannon. Damn Matt. Fuck Jeff.

I didn't say anything. I just stood there and looked at them; wet from the rain that started to pour. Leave it to North Carolina.

"Lindsey…" Matt started "We didn't know that you moved back down here. Why didn't cha tell us?"

"I guess it slipped my mind." I said curtly. I hated talking to Matt that way, but I really didn't want to get involved with them again. Once was hard enough…

"Come on Lindz…I mean Lindsey. Don't ya think we're mature enough to still be friends? Don't cut us off, you're still our, best-ever-drink-ya-under-a-table-even-though-she's-smaller-best friend." Matt rambled off. Because he knew that was the one thing that would always make me laugh. He smiled knowing that he broke the barrier. He and Shan came closer, then squashed me in a group hug. But Jeff remained on the porch, in the pouring rain.

He locked eyes with me. I got out of the hug, and grabbed Jeff's hand. I pulled him inside, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was shocked at first, but then melted into my embrace. I don't know how long we were like this, but then somebody behind us cleared their throat.

I let go and saw Randy, John, Matt, and Shannon standing there with sheepish grins. I felt the blood rising to my face. I had to quit making myself get embarrassed so easily.

"Well…I guess we should all get going. Don't cha think Lindsey Ann? Or do you want some of us to stay?" Randy asked. Please tell me he was NOT referring to Jeff.

"Get-The-Hell-OUT!" I shouted at him! He was not even gonna suggest that, that…disgusting thought in my house. Or at least not in front of Jeff…whose in my house.

"Calm down! I think _everybody _should leave now." He replied still smirking. He started herding everybody out.

"What an asshole." I gritted through my teeth.

NEXT RAW. IN LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA

We were backstage, getting ready for a promo. It was gonna be me, Eddie, (A/N This is my story, so Eddie isn't dead.) Hunter in the trainers room, and then Jeff spontaneously comes in.

"Alright guys, 5 minutes until we're rolling." A camera guy said

"Ugh! Fuck me running!" I complained. Hunter looked surprised.

"Alright, but you'll have to give me a head start." He said shaking his head. I laughed at his reaction.

"You know that's just another way of saying, 'fuck my life', right?" Eddie asked. I was still laughing until, I felt somebody's face on my shoulder. I looked and saw Rainbow Bright's expression. He was definitely confused.

"What the hell are y'all talking about, that made giggles here, go into a fit of laughter?" He asked still looking at me…from my shoulder.

"She said, 'fuck me running', and I assumed she meant what she said." Hunter said getting technical. Before Jeff could reply.

"Alright. Jeff! Off the set! And 3! 2! 1!"

_I sit on the trainer table. The guy starts working on taping my knee from my match. _

"_Lindsey, sista, you need to be more careful. You could have been seriously hurt." Eddie said trying to make me listen. Hunter looked at Eddie with a skeptical expression._

"_As if she'll listen to you. With Risk-taker here, she'll probably end up dead in the ring." Hunter said looking me in the eyes._

"_Why don't you both just shut up? I'm fine. Nothing will happen to me. I'm practically invincible." I sneered. I turned my head to the sound of the door creaking open. Jeff was accompanied by one of the refs. He limped over to the table next to mine. _

"_What did you do this time, Jeff?" My trainer asked while trying to work out the 'kinks' in my knee. _

"_Nothing new, Phil." He replied while lying down on his back. I looked back at Hunter and Eddie._

"_We'd love to stay, but we have to get ready to go out tonight, Later, Zay." Hunter said before leaving me with Jeff. Phil helped me up off the high table. Jeff gets off his table. Trainer leaves to get something for me._

"_Well, here we are. All alone. Just like old times. You know what's different this time though?" Jeff asked while locking his angry eyes with mine._

"_The fact, that if I hate you?" I asked innocently. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. He leaned in closer to me, then gently kissed my lips. He pulled away abruptly. He whispered in my ear, loud enough for everyone to hear._

"_No, what's different is, I don't need you anymore. Go ahead. Leave again." He let go of me, spun on his heel. Slammed the door shut then, left me with a tear rolling down my face. END OF SCENE_

"Umm, great job guys. Vince is gonna kill Jeff for changing his last line though." The camera guy said with uncertainty. I ignored him, and wiped away the tear from my eye. And walked to my bag laying on the ground, picked it up and left the room.

"That wasn't his line. He wasn't supposed to say that." I muttered to myself. I wiped another tear away, and walked out the closest exit door.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Los Angeles air was warm. I looked at what exit I was at. 72nd****, 3****rd**** floor. I found the closest elevator, and punched in the ground floor. I heard someone scream to hold the elevator. **

**I sighed. I waited for the person to get to the elevator doors. Then let go of the door. The man that walked in was one of the RAW superstars that I never really got to talk to.**

"**Hey Cody!" I said enthusiastically. Cody was my age, and was cute. I wonder if he's single?**

"**Hey Lindsey! I never get to talk to you backstage." He said, pulling me into a hug. His chest was warm, and smelled of a woodsy cologne. **

"**I know. Last time I saw you, we were working out at Gold's Gym in St. Louis." I reminded him of that day. He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. **

"**So, Shorty, what hotel are you crashing at?" He asked me on the ride down to the ground floor, where the parking lot was.**

"**I'm staying at the Westin Bonaventure." I told him. He cocked an eyebrow.**

"**Hmm, that's quite a coincidence. That happens to be the same hotel that I'm staying at." He replied. I laughed because, if he was staying there, then so was Randy and John.**

"**Oh great. Now I have to deal with you for four days…ugh!" I joked.**

"**Whatever." He said rolling his eyes. The elevator stopped at our floor. I grabbed my gym bag that I packed for the show, and put it in the back of my rental SUV. I told Cody, I'd meet him in the lobby of the hotel, when I was ready for us to go.**

**I arrived in my hotel room. I got in the shower, dried my hair, and tried to decide what to do with it. I straightened it, then put a few bouncy curls in it. I put on my little back dress, and my black-strappy high heels. I put on my makeup, then grabbed my room key, and headed for the door.**

**I walked into the lobby, and immediately saw Cody. He was with some of the guys from work. There was Christian, Adam, John, Randy, Carlito, and Paul. I walked up to them.**

"**Hey guys!" I greeted as I approached the group. They all turned to look at me. Most of their jaws dropped in astonishment. The one's who didn't, were Randy, John, and Paul. They just smirked at me.**

"**Hey Lindsey. I take it you're going out with us?" Paul asked me. I rolled my eyes.**

"**No Paul, I'm just dressed up like this, so I can get condoms." I said sarcastically.**

"**Well, now that you mention it…" He trailed off. He looked me up and down. I playfully hit him in the shoulder. **

"**Alright, who's the designated drivers?" I asked…. "Not it!" **

"**NOT IT!" Everyone but, Carlito yelled.**

"**Fine! But this, this is not **cool." He said grabbing the keys. We all loaded in the back of the 10 passenger SUV. We had three extra seats. But they were gonna be taken on the ride back by, Stephanie, Amy, and Trish. The club we were going to was called Nite-Liphe.

The club was dark except for the neon lights. The lights were moving around in random patterns. We sat in the back of the club in the biggest booth they had. That booth was HUGE! It could fit like 20 of our biggest wrestlers! I sat between Cody and Paul.

"Lindsey! What do you want to drink?" Adam asked me.

"I'll just take a Budweiser." I told him. He nodded and walked to the bar. Wait! Did he only take my order? Was Adam really trying to flirt with me? Before I knew what to think, a beer bottle was slid in front of me. I looked at Adam, he smirked at me. I just winked back, and slid out of the booth from a small opening. Good thing this was one of those booth's with a coffee table, instead of one with a tall table.

"And where do ya think you're going?" An already tipsy Cody called to me. I turned around and saw that Cody had been throwing back shots since we got here. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. I laughed against his hot body.

"Wha?" He slurred. I love it when guys are drunk; they make me laugh.

"Nothing Cody. Don't worry about it." I said. We started swaying slowly to the fast song that was playing. After a while, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to come face to face with Adam.

"Hey Adam. What's up?" I asked. He ignored my question, and turned to Cody.

"Sorry man, but I'm stealing Lindsey ,for a while." Adam said. Cody looked confused, but let go of me. Adam laughed as Cody went to lay down in the booth. Adam held my hand as he led me to the dance floor again. They suddenly played Mad by Nelly. We started moving to the beat of the music.

"So, Lindsey, what happened between you and Cody?" He asked me during the middle of the song. I buried my head into his chest.

"Nothing. I just want to hang out with a guy that isn't friends with that ass Hardy." I answered honestly because of the alcohol in my system. He laughed when I almost tripped on our way back to the table. I saw John and Randy arguing, so I decided to get to the bottom of the problem. I stood between them.

"Um, excuse me, you two big guys. What are you fighting about?" I asked trying to be serious.

"Randall here thinks that he can do more shots than I can. But he's wrong!" John said pointing his finger in Randy's face. Before Randy could say anything, I butt in.

"Well you're both wrong because, I can beat both of you!" I told them. Before I knew what we were doing, we ordered like 2 whole trays full of tequila shots. In tequila, that's like 40 something shots.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail, and brushed my bangs out of my face. We sat on the booth seat, with our hands behind our backs. The three of us were waiting for Carlito to say…

"GO!"

I started doing shots, as fast as I could. I had down about 10 or so, before I saw John fall over in defeat. Just me and Randy…

Around 5 more, my vision started blurring, but I wasn't giving up that easily. I just about had my 18th shot when I heard somebody fall down. I looked and saw that Randy had fallen onto the concrete floor. I stared at him for a minute, before finishing my shot. My last shot before I passed out…..

Beep, beep, beep!

I heard my phone's alarm clock start going off. I rolled over to see that I was in a hotel bed. Was it mine? Yes. Good. Do I remember getting here? No I do not.

"Lindsey? You awake yet?" A voice called from the couch in my room. What's Randy doing in my room, now?

"Unfortunately." I said before I rolled over face first in my pillows. I heard him get up, and move towards me. His feet were shuffling across the carpet, but then felt the bed sink down. I looked over at Randy. He was shirtless, only wearing his loose sweatpants.

"Why did we drink that much last night?" He asked miserably. Before I could respond, there was a knock at the door. "They can come back later."

Somebody else opened the door. If it wasn't me, and it wasn't Randy, then who was it? And how many people were in my room?

"Hello?" I groggy voiced answered the person at the door.

"Paul? What the hell are you doing here? Where's Lindz?" The too familiar voice asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Randy, I'm asleep. Got that? Don't say a motherfucking word to him." I told him. My voice muffled from the pillow.

"Okay. Let's see how that works out." He replied. I remained quiet. Even when I heard his breathing get closer. I even stayed quiet when, I felt his hair tickle my ear when he whispered in my ear.

"Nice try. You're a terrible actress. Talk to me when you can finally put some clothes on…Lindz." Jeff whispered. When I heard him leave, I checked underneath the sheets. Sure enough, All I had on was my boy shorts underwear. I sat up, and brushed the hair out of my face.

"Dude, what did you do last night?" Randy asked leaning on his elbows, still kinda laying.

I didn't know. All I remember was it had something to do with Jeff.


	7. Flashback

_**I ONLY OWN THE OC'S! I'M SORRY ABOUT THIS TAKING SO LONG!!**_

_Flashback of Last Night_

"_Lindsey! Come on, get up. We got to get'cha outta here." A southern voice said in my ear. He picked me up off the floor bridal style. His hair was falling out of his messy bun, and started touching my face. I wanted to move away from it, but it seemed like my body wasn't responding._

"_Hardy, man, you want me to take her? We got rooms right next to each other…" A drunken Randy slurred. I felt him trying to take me out of Jeff's arms, but I was pulled back. _

"_No. You're drunk. You might drop her." Jeff said with an edge in his voice. Nobody dares to defy Jeff when he's this serious. Believe me, I know from experience._

"_Why do you care anyway, Hardy? She left you, and yet you still care? You are soo whipped!" Randy asked while they were walking to the car. _

_Why can't I move? Speak? I hear them, but why can't I speak?!_

"_Here, Jeff, she can sit here." Another voice said, they sounded somewhat sober._

_At that moment, I felt myself being lowered on top of something soft and warm. I wish I knew what I was sitting on. I bet it's somebody's lap!_

"_God, when she can wake up, I'm telling her to lay off the fries!" The voice said through their teeth. I don't know who it is, but they can suck it! I'M-NOT-FAT!_

"_Shut up, Paul! Lindsey is not heavy, you're just too big of a pussy to handle any kind of weight." Jeff said angrily. You go Jeff! The ride back to the hotel was long. I felt like it took us an hour to arrive in the lobby. _

_What a sight we must have been. A bunch of big, manly wrestlers all drunk. Staggering through the lobby. Trying not to fall on their asses. We all got into the elevator, and began making our way up to our floors. The elevator dinged, Jeff began walking towards my room…I assumed. Suddenly I was inside my room. I could tell by the smell of my perfume in the room. He laid me down on the bed. Then I heard the door open again. _

"_Hey, I'm gonna stay the night with her." Paul said. He was close, because his voice was louder. It stayed silent for a minute. _

"_Fine. But I need your help. Get her a pair of shorts and uh, maybe a tank top." Jeff ordered. _

"_Uh, ok." Paul slurred. _

_WHOAH! Jeff's gonna dress me? That's soo not cool. I swear if he does, I'll…I'll kick his ass!_

_My dress was pulled over my head and probably thrown somewhere on the floor. _

"_Dude, I may be like one of Lindz's best friends, but damn! That girl is definitely built." Paul said. I heard a smack. I assumed it was from Jeff. A pair of hands, grabbed me by my arms, and lifted me up a little off the bed. The shorts were put on, and then the shirt. _

"_Alright, Paul, she should be good to go. And uh, make sure she doesn't wake up and try to go anywhere." Jeff said as he was letting go of me, I felt myself grab a hold of him. I couldn't control what I was doing._

"_Jeff…" I mumbled. He knelt down near my face. He gently brushed hair out of my face. _

"_You're drunk, Lindsey. I think you need to rest." He said softly. I ignored him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him closer to me. I kissed him as lightly as I could. He pulled away abruptly, stood up, and started walking away. _

"_When she's sobered up, tell her to come find me." Jeff spat through his teeth. I soon passed out after he left. My last thought was, why did I leave him?_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I sat on the edge of my bed, as I relived last night's events. Randy sat beside me, as Paul was in the shower. I wanted to hit myself for drinking, for being vulnerable, and for kissing Jeff. Randy broke me out of my thoughts.

"So, how about you get dressed, and we'll go see Jeff down at breakfast. So that you can apologize for putting the moves on him." Randy said trying to joke with me. He nudged me in the ribs, then got up and grabbed his clothes from last night.

"I don't apologize." I said loud enough for Randy to hear. He looked at me quizzically. I ignored him and went to my bag and grabbed a pair of jeans, with a simple red t-shirt.

I was mad, as I stormed out of the room. I didn't want to go see Jeff. I don't plan on apologizing. And if he don't like it, then he can kiss my ass.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry for the delays, I have been having a lot of studying for school!**_

_**I only own the OC'S!**_

I stormed down the hallway, until I reached the elevators. Randy was only a few steps behind me. We didn't say a word as I repeatedly punched the down button. When the doors finally opened, I saw that there were some Superstars in there.

"Hey Lindsey! Lemme guess, hmmm, YOU'RE HUNGOVER!" John yelled in my face. My head started pounding, and I had a sudden wave of nauseas.

"Cut it out John." Randy snapped. He dragged me into the elevator and hit button 1. I grabbed my stomach as I sudden pain, cut through me.

"Oww…." I moaned while sliding on to the floor. What was wrong with me? Am I sick?

"Lindsey, are you gonna be sick man?" Randy asked me. I ignored him and continued to hold myself. The pain was cutting through my stomach. Like a knife was splitting me in half. I opened my eyes, to only see it fading away. The elevator door opening with someone waiting, was the last thing I saw before I fell into the darkness of my own mind.

_**Hours Later….**_

BEEP!…BEEP!…BEEP!

"Ugh!" I moaned and tried to cover my ears. My arm was caught on something. What the fuck? I opened my eyes and saw a heart monitor, an IV, and several clickity machines that were all scientific looking. Oh no, I do not stay in hospitals! Hell no! I reached to take out the IV, when a large hand grabbed mine and made sure that I didn't.

"Don't you dare, Lindsey Ann."

"Randall Keith," I threatened, "I will do, what I damn well please."

"You'd better leave it in…"Another familiar voice threatened. I cringed at the sound of the oh too familiar voice.

"Dad, I'm not a child. You can't tell me what to do, anymore." I said through gritted teeth. Daddy Dearest, was also one of the many people that I didn't have contact with for almost four fucking years.

"Really? You're 23 fucking years old, and that makes you an adult? Lemme tell you something, an adult wouldn't be in the hospital for alcohol poising from the night before." My dad spat at me with a look of anger in his eyes. I looked away, and tried to cross my arms but the IV wouldn't let me.

"AHH!" I screamed. I ripped the IV out and threw the needle across the room. I was so tired of things not going my way! I've paid for my mistakes, why are they still coming back to haunt me? I said I'm sorry! I screamed one more time before I slumped back into the uncomfortable bed. The room started spinning, and faces were not clear. For a minute it was like a Charlie Brown cartoon where everything is spinning and going; WAH, WAH, WAH, WAH! I felt the darkness coming over me. Oh God, how many times was this going to happen to me?

"Lindsey! What's wrong? What's happening!" I heard my dad yell frantically. My eyes closed and was engulfed in my own sick and twisted thoughts for the second time today…..

_**What's going to happen to Lindsey? Who's her dad? Why did she kiss Jeff?**_


End file.
